


Locura

by Nande_chan



Series: Opium [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crazy, Dementia, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este drabble lo pidió Lore hace tiempo. Creo que es de mis favoritos, porque es bastante retorcido y loco.</p><p>Es un Light/L y es medio necrofílico, pero no mucho.</p><p>¿Comentarios?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Locura

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble lo pidió Lore hace tiempo. Creo que es de mis favoritos, porque es bastante retorcido y loco.
> 
> Es un Light/L y es medio necrofílico, pero no mucho.
> 
> ¿Comentarios?

Entierras tus afiladas garras en la pálida piel, oprimes el cuello negándole el oxígeno a los pulmones y los dilatados ojos te miran desde el vacío. Sientes el corazón latiendo más lentamente en su pecho, a punto de detenerse para no oscilar de nuevo. Ya no hay nada, sólo la mortal blancura, los labios grises y el último residuo de vida escapando a cada segundo.

Lo estás matando, lo sabes. Disfrutas con ello, porque es algo que debes hacer, que deseas. Oyes el grito  _¡victoria!_  en tu pecho y sientes como si fuegos artificiales saliesen a festejar tu triunfo. Te sientes eufórico, extasiado. Has logrado tu cometido.

Pronto, la multitud te rodea y se acerca al frágil cuerpo que sostienes entre tus brazos. Se lamentan, comparten su dolor contigo y, por alguna razón que desconoces y te parece por completo absurda, te dan el pésame.  _¿Por qué?_  Cuestiona una voz. ¿Por qué te tratan como si fueras tú quien ha perdido a alguien importante? Un amigo, un amante tal vez.

No terminas de entenderlo. Tú no has perdido nada ni nadie; todo lo contrario, has conseguido algo llamado victoria. Tú, el dios, lo festeja. ¿Por qué el resto parece tan triste? ¿Por qué aquel individuo Light no comparte la alegría de Kira?

Bueno, ¿qué importa? No es como si simples mortales fuesen a perturbar la tranquilidad de un ser divino.

La muchedumbre por fin se aleja, al parecer quieren darte cierta privacidad para poder despedirte del detective a tus anchas. Y lo haces, le echas en cara su derrota, le dices que tú siempre has sido superior a él y que te alegra su muerte.

Te acercas al cuerpo con la intención de golpearlo, regresarle una de las tantas patadas que te dio, pero no lo haces. Lo acaricias, pasas tus manos por su rostro y las yemas de tus dedos llegan a sus labios. Su boca se abre y tienes la impresión de que pronto comenzará a acusarte y a balbucear esos condenados porcentajes. No deseas escuchar nada de eso, no quieres oír su voz, por eso decides sellar su boca con la tuya.

Lo besas, sientes los labios fríos y la lengua flácida. No hay respuesta, sabes que no te morderá ni recriminará como tantas veces en el pasado. Sólo se quedará ahí, esperando acatar la decisión de Dios. Pero a Dios no le interesa hacer nada con ese marchito cuerpo, o eso es lo que Kira susurra en tu cabeza. No, Dios merece disfrutar de un cuerpo caliente y suave, no de algo frío y férreo.

Sabiendo eso, te alejas del cuerpo y algo te obliga a reír. Kira ríe de felicidad, Light, bueno, él ríe por la diversión que le causa la ironía del asunto. Porque Kira ha triunfado y porque él sabe que esa victoria es absoluta, Kira no sólo ha derrotado a L, también ha acabado con Light en el proceso.

Sonríes de forma sincera, sabiendo que será la última vez, y tus dorados ojos adquieren un tono rojizo. Sabes que ya no hay marcha atrás.

Kira sale de la habitación, tiene que buscar un atuendo adecuado para festejar el inicio de la Utopía.


End file.
